


The Stalking Sourwolf

by nevergotwings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Future Fic, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings
Summary: Stiles keeps getting followed on his missions - both secret and not.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 108





	The Stalking Sourwolf

They were sending him on a secret mission. Which was the coolest thing in the world to Stiles. Except for the part that he couldn't tell anyone. It was a problem. Every time he talked to Scott he ended up with a doofy smile and Scott would ask what was wrong with his face, and he couldn't explain.

When he finally went, it wasn't as badass as he imaged it all.

He ended up simply having to go check on some people who were in witness protection.

And disappointed didn't cover how he felt.

Stiles was sitting in the little cafe, talking to the man casually about everyday things. He made sure he hadn't been followed and that eyes weren't on the subject, but one could never be too cautious. The conversation carried on for fifteen minutes until Stiles checked his watch and got up.

"I'll be seeing you then?"

The man nodded, thumbing at his coffee cup as if nervous. Stiles noted this and was about to ask if something was wrong, but then a gunshot rang out. A shady looking man from the open door of the cafe shot him again and Stiles went to pull out his own gun, but as if from nowhere, the man was knocked down by a blur of a person in the cafe.

Amidst the panic and checking to see if the subject was alive, Stiles looked up to see Derek hbolding the criminal down.

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"He was going to shoot you too," Derek explained with a pointed glare.

"I should arrest you next!" he shouted in return.

Derek, who was keeping the criminal down and pinned easily, just smirked and said, "Would you really do that to the guy that keeps saving your ass?"

He didn't reply. Only moved and flipped out his badge to show the scared bystanders and announced that he was FBI. "Agent Stilinski. Call 911. Tell them we need an ambulance and police." A low grumble under his breath as his eyes shifted to Derek and Stiles quietly said, "And one sourwolf to quit following me."


End file.
